


THE SILVER SHADOWS

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	

Роман сидел с ногами на стуле и задумчиво жал на «ввод». Одна фотография на экране ноутбука сменяла другую — какой то неизвестный мне но смутно знакомый город. Я осторожно кашлянул. Роман развернулся на стуле.

\- Заходи…

Уже год как мы общались исключительно по работе. «Привет» «Как дела?» «Порядок...» . Те слова, которыми обмениваются все даже не задумываясь, машинально. Но были вещи о которых он мог рассказать только мне. Я не стану над ним смеяться. И вовсе не потому… Но это неважно.

\- Ты какой то странный в последнее время.

\- Мне приснился кошмар.

Я не знаю, что на это ответить. Сказать, что всем снятся кошмары? Погода меняется, высокое атмосферное давление и прочие утешительные благоглупости? Что за кошмар такой, что Ромка ходит опрокинутый? Роман, не дождавшись от меня какой-либо вразумительной реакции продолжает:

\- Можно сказать двухсерийный. Вчера была первая серия, сегодня вторая. Тебе снилось в детстве такое — наступает вечер, сгущается сумрак и ты пытаешься включить свет, а лампы или ярко вспыхивают, а потом сразу гаснут или нехотя загораются и светят очень тускло и всё равно гаснут? Ты щёлкаешь выключателями (некоторые страшно тугие), мечешься по комнатам, а лампы всё равно не горят. И наступающий сумрак какой-то нехороший, недобрый, неуютный. Ты чувствуешь, что что-то прячется в нём. И свет тебе нужен как воздух. Но даже у ламп, которые вроде горят ярко, не гаснут, свет неживой и зловещий. Он не разгоняет мрак, не успокаивает. Наоборот — только нагоняет жути. И ты бежишь от этого света и продолжаешь щёлкать выключателями и постепенно погружаешься в панику, в отчаяние…

Я отрицательно мотаю головой. Может мне такое и снилось но я не хочу вспоминать. Роман вздыхает.

\- В этот раз тень пришла гораздо быстрей… Я просто не успел включить свет.

\- И?

\- Я попал в тень. В теневой город. Обычно все мои сны цветные, а этот был исключительно чёрно-белый. Мне не повезло — в этом городе было введено чрезвычайное положение. Или даже военное. И меня заподозрили в шпионаже. В пользу другой тени. Точнее города расположенного там. У них вроде как серьёзный военный конфликт намечался… Так что первый сон был скучный — долгий допрос, камера — окна с решётками. Помню его я плохо — кусочками.

\- А сегодня?

\- А сегодня началось с того, что меня просто выпихнули наружу. «На выход с вещами!» Даже никто не извинился. Военное положение, мать его! Делать мне было абсолютно нечего и я отправился на прогулку по улицам. На одной из улиц попал в заваруху — перестрелка или что-то вроде… Спрятался со всеми в парадном — эту сцену я запомнил лучше всего. Напротив меня стояла молоденькая девушка с младенцем на руках. Когда всё началось она просто достала ребёнка из коляски и спряталась вместе со мной и остальными в парадном. Какие то люди стояли на лестнице — я слышал их дыхание. Все почему то молчали и девушка (старшая сестра малыша? Няня? Молодая мать — бывают такие женщины, которых и в двадцать с лишним можно принять за подростка) осторожно поглядывала в щель — дверь была приоткрыта. Я видел сквозь щёлку у дверных петель как пробегают по улице какие-то люди и слышал злые голоса, стрельбу. Минут через десять мы смогли покинуть наше временное убежище… Как часто бывает я не много помню из сна — в финале я, словно кэрролловская Алиса перерос сказку — Я видел город сверху, словно с высокой горы но совершенно отчётливо — дома, строящихся людей — видимо ополчение. Город готовился к обороне. И одновременно это была тень — всего лишь тень отбрасываемая моим любимым креслом и пледом, которым оно было укрыто.

\- Забавный сон… Но я так понимаю, что это не вся история?

\- Не вся, - Роман как-то странно улыбнулся. - Я долго бродил по этому городу и на одной из улиц догадался достать из футляра на поясе свою «мыльницу». Когда, наконец, успокоился на тему того, что местные «спецслужбы» за мной могут присматривать — мол, мало ли что… Но на меня просто не обращали внимания — жители были заняты своими делами и я вскоре почувствовал себя призраком среди других призраков — обитателем сумрачного Лимба. Почти невидимкой.

\- Я бы поутру проверил свой фотоаппарат — чем чёрт не шутит…

\- Пока бог спит, - подхватил Роман. - Я и проверил…

Я почувствовал как стало холодно спине.

\- Так это…

\- Именно, - кивнул Роман. - Те самые снимки. Тот самый город. Какие то улицы я помню но по большей части забыл. Я не менял настроек и значит это мир действительно таков — полное отсутствие других цветов. Только белый, чёрный и оттенки серого. Уголь, графит и тушь.

Роман несколько раз нажал на ввод. Девушка, даже девочка прижимает к груди гигантский для неё свёрток — младенца и озабоченно хмурясь смотрит в узкую щель между рамой и деревянной дверью на улицу. В густой тьме подъезда блестят белки глаз — я кожей почувствовал напряжение с каким они вслушиваются в происходящее снаружи.

\- Что скажешь?

Я только смог пожать плечами и вытер вспотевший лоб. Скрипнула дверь и в кабинете появился наш с Романом начальник.

\- Я их жду на совещании, а они тут болтают, - простуда сделала нашего шефа гораздо спокойнее — иначе, бы он уже орал в голос. Темперамент нашего босса очень ему мешал — периодически орал он на подчинённых но при случае мог наорать и на собственное начальство (которое тоже орало в ответ) и самое скверное — на спонсоров или потенциальных деловых партнёров… Поэтому на переговоры с нужными людьми, которые были ещё не знакомы с его обыкновениями, могли послать Романа, меня — кого угодно но только не самого Бориса Аркадьевича. Чтобы раньше времени никого не распугал...

\- Простите, Борис Аркадьевич. Мы уже идём.

Роман вставая, случайно надавил на пробел и на экране ноутбука появился следующий кадр — улица таинственного города. Тёмная глыба автобуса. Стеклянная витрина большого магазина. Борис Аркадьевич приостановился.

\- Нью Йорк?

Роман пожал плечами:

\- Может Берлин? Я сам не знаю…

\- Похоже на Нью Йорк… - с сомнением сказал шеф. Он недавно вернулся из деловой поездки. - Похоже на тот магазин где я купил себе костюм… А может действительно Берлин? Или Лондон?

Так и не разгадав этой загадки мы отправились на совещание. Роман выставил фотографии теневого города у себя в журнале(естественно умолчав о их происхождении) и предложил посетителям угадать где происходила съёмка. Большинство решило, что это где-то в Европе или США. Чуть меньше голосов получила Латинская Америка. Город был похож на любой современный европейский город и одновременно не похож ни на один из них. Он был безлик и многолик одновременно. Кто то узнавал в нём Ригу или Львов - «Вот эта улица похожа но там нет этого дома или я просто забыл?», Берлин, Вильнюс, кусочек Лос Анджелеса… Город оказался пазлом, мозаикой собранным из кусочков других городов. Изгиб улицы и дерево — Вильнюс, а высокая стеклянная коробка торгового центра — Берлин. Или всё-таки Лондон? Но город был именно городом, а не мешаниной домов и улиц.

 

...- Так вы примете заявление?

Полицейский поморщился:

\- Всего два дня прошло, а по закону…

\- Роман Юрьевич человек обязательный. На нём срочная работа висит. Наш босс просто рвёт и мечет.

\- И с чего вы взяли, что он пропал?

\- На звонки не отвечает, дверь заперта изнутри — у меня есть ключи.

\- Он женат?

\- В разводе. Его бывшая пыталась с ним связаться — бесполезно. С ним могло что-то случиться! Может сейчас он лежит там…

 

...- Дверь действительно заперта изнутри… - участковый внимательно изучал щеколду. В квартиру мы попали через балкон — он был тоже заперт. - Тут всегда так или произошло ограбление?

Я огляделся — ноутбук стоял на столе. Бумаги, книги… Тарелки, кружка с давно остывшим кофе и останки бутерброда.

\- Это называется «творческий беспорядок». Но лучше спросить у…

\- А он что тут делает?! - если бы взглядом можно было резать плоть я бы распался на куски. Бывшая Романа. Я её мог понять…

\- У меня есть ключи… И это я обратился в полицию.

Ирина презрительно скривилась:

\- Ключи… Понятно.

\- Когда вы в последний раз видели бывшего мужа?

\- Неделю назад. И всё было в порядке. И тут была три недели назад.

\- Посмотрите — ничего не пропало?

Ирина прошлась по комнате — я отошёл в сторону стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза.

\- Нет ничего. А такой бардак был у него всегда — и не дай бог попробовать прибраться… Первая наша серьёзная ссора произошла тогда, когда Роман из-за меня не мог полчаса найти какую-то важную бумажку… А я всего лишь сложила его бумаги в стопку!

 

...Квартиру опечатали. Ирина уехала, попытавшись напоследок испепелить меня взглядом. Участковый, когда мы вышли из подъезда, задымил сигаретой.

\- Замок Моррисвилль какой-то… - проворчал он.

Я пожал плечами.

\- Обычный старый дом… Никаких потайных ходов, тайников и подземелий.

Участковый ухмыльнулся:

\- Я грешным делом всё-таки стенки простукал, за ручки подёргал — ничего. Классический детектив — запертая комната, но даже убийства никакого — просто исчез. Как, куда?

Участковый даже сплюнул с досады. Мы разошлись в стороны. Обрадовать Борис Аркадьевича мне было нечем…

 

...Мне всегда снились цветные сны. Во всяком случае сколько я себя помню. Но этот город… Я думал пройтись но, когда увидел до боли знакомую длинную фигуру, забыл об этом. Я даже не потрудился посмотреть на вывеску этого тёмного бара. 

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

Роман видимо был тут завсегдатаем — перед ним уже стоял бокал с чем то тёмным.

\- Ну и как тебе тут? - интересуется он. 

\- Странно… Всё какое то нечёткое, немного размытое… Как на старой фотографии. И я не могу прочесть даже номер на автомобиле или заголовок этой газеты. Текст ускользает. Буквы вроде знакомые но…

Роман улыбнулся. 

\- Потому что ты спишь. Для тебя это всего лишь сон. Ты гость. Но если попытаешься…

Передо мной появился стакан. Хозяйка бара не произнесла и слова. Она двигалась бесшумно и я даже не заметил как она появилась рядом со мной. Роман показал глазами на стакан.

\- Твоё любимое. Только не знаю — сможешь ты просто сделать глоток. Не говоря уже о том чтобы почувствовать вкус напитка.

Я смог. Только это было не вкусом вина. Это было воспоминанием о вине. Когда то выпитом на прокуренной кухне. Или на чьём то дне рождении. Это был вкус воспоминания. Не объяснить.

\- Ты говорил, что тут была война… Или что-то вроде…

Роман кивнул.

\- Была. Чёрт знает когда. Или будет. Тут есть всё что должно быть в любом приличном городе. В том числе и библиотеки. И газетные подшивки. Книги по истории. Она была. Годы назад. Короткая, глупая, из-за дурацких амбиций правителей. Постыдная. Но подозреваю, что я попал в то время потому что оно было близко мне по настроению. По ощущениям. Надо сказать спасибо нашему Борису. За то моё настроение.

Я откинулся на спинку стула. И на мгновение мне показалось что всё стало чётче, реальнее. Я услышал уличный шум, почти успел прочитать название газеты… Роман наблюдал за мной всё с возрастающим интересом.

\- Ты определись, Алексей, - строго говорит Ромка. - Ты сюда или назад. А ты опять пытаешься усидеть между двух стульев. И опять окажешься задницей на полу.

\- У меня есть там пара дел…

\- Каких?

\- Ну, например, сказать наконец нашему боссу, что он мудак. Вот так зайти к нему в кабинет и сказать «Борис Аркадьевич Сергеев, вы мудак».

\- Это, конечно, очень важное дело, - усмехается Роман. - Но у тебя есть более серьёзное дело.

\- Какое?

\- Проснуться.

 

...Я открываю глаза. Судя по тому, что демонстрирует мне циферблат будильника до того как он издаст противный, хриплый треск, который он давно уже издаёт вместо звона, есть ещё десять минут. Но я всё равно встаю и предсмертные хрипы будильника застают меня в ванной с зубной щёткой во рту. 

 

...- Что то у вас в конторе, Борис Аркадьевич, творится такое? - хмурится полицейский. - Ко второму вашему сотруднику попадаем через балконную дверь и никого. Входная дверь изнутри заперта… У вас имеются какие-либо гипотезы на этот счёт?

Борис Аркадьевич багровеет. Орать на полицейских себе дороже и приходится сдерживать свои естественные порывы. 

\- Нет, никаких… - угрюмо бухтит он. - Абсолютно.

В квартире порядок царит абсолютный. Никакой грязной посуды в кухонном умывальнике. На письменном столе чисто.. Одежда аккуратно сложена. Больше всего похоже на то, что хозяин квартиры просто уехал. В отпуск. Или, скажем, в командировку. Только покинул он своё жильё через замочную скважину. Или канализацию. Потому как входная дверь заперта изнутри. И окна все закрыты. Ноябрь на дворе как никак. 

\- Он должен был закончить очень важный для нашей фирмы проект, - Борис Аркадьевич засовывает руки в карманы своего песочного костюма. Достаёт носовой платок и обтирает лицо. - Мне его исчезновение очень некстати…

Один из полицейских обращает внимание на большой и пухлый конверт, который лежит на письменном столе поверх стопки бумаг. На нём аккуратно, почти печатными буквами начертано «Для Бориса Аркадьевича Сергеева». Полицейский вопросительно смотрит на Бориса Аркадьевича:

\- Это для вас. Заглянем?

\- Пожалуйста…

В конверте оказывается пачка бумаг, диск и флешка. 

\- Что это?

Борис Аркадьевич внимательно изучает бумаги. 

\- Тот самый проект. И заявление о увольнении по собственному желанию с 1_ ноября…

\- И всё равно это не объясняет как человек исчез из запертой изнутри квартиры…

 

...В баре, с окнами на оживлённый проспект сидит высокий худой человек в очках в тонкой оправе. Он улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и вертит вокруг оси салфетку со стоящим на ней стаканом. Цвет жидкости, которая в нём плещется, остаётся загадкой — этот мир не знает цветной фотографии и цветного кино. Звенит колокольчик входной двери. Только что вошедший тоже высок, но его лицо круглей. Он складывает и встряхивает зонтик. Барменша помогает гостю избавиться от зонтика и пальто и он подсаживается за столик к своему приятелю. Роман испытующе смотрит на пришедшего:

\- Ты как — опять в гости или насовсем?

Барменша ставит ещё один стакан на стол. Алексей благодарит её лёгким кивком.

\- Посмотрим. Ты говорил, что для меня тут найдётся работа? У тебя в фирме.

Роман улыбается.

\- Если ты хочешь я сегодня же переговорю с шефом. То есть конечно мы переговорим. Допивай и пойдём.

\- Смотри.

Алексей поднимает стакан — жидкость в нём сияет тёплым жёлто-янтарным светом. Роман в восторге хлопает приятеля по плечу. В мир серебряных теней и сумрака пришёл цвет. 

 

 

 


End file.
